Transfer Tarot
by OtakuMuses
Summary: TeaYami Yami BakuraMaylinOC SetoMichikoOC TristanSerintyDuke Two mysterious girls appear at yugi's school and... What's this SETO acculatly likes someone?


Disclaimer: I, nor my accomplish in these deeds you are about to read own any part in any anime we mention, let alone their characters.  
  
Eris: Hey I'm the Goddess of discord and mayhem! Hehe and this is my accomplish in what you about to read the greatest archerest of them all Artemis!!!!(No, I'm not talking about the cat from Sailor Moon)  
  
Artemis: .-waves frantically-. The Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Fertillity at your service! .-tosses Trojen condemns at a group of cheerleaders-.  
  
Eris: *Throws melted hot wax filled balloons at cheerleaders and football team* Like I said Goddess of discod and mayhem!!!!  
  
Artemis: Okkkkkk, before Eris goes totally whacko on us on with the fanfic*whispers to readers " I'll Hold her back form causing too much troblem*  
  
Eris: *clearers throat* Hi I'm right behind you!  
  
  
  
Artemis: *looks behind her only to see Eris looking pissed* WHOOPS!!!  
  
  
  
Eris: * takes frying pan from behind back and says * You think Chi Chi for DBZ is scary with a frying pan? Girl she learned from me!!!  
  
  
  
Artemis: SHIT!!!!!!!!* runs for her life *  
  
  
  
  
  
After two minutes of chasing and whacking they finally realize that the frying pan could be put to better use. Such as whacking the daylights out of the cheerleaders and the football team.  
  
  
  
(No offense to any cheerleaders or football teams out there, its just both of these authoress have had bad run in's with cheerleaders and football players.)  
  
  
  
Now on to the fic!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. I Transfer Students   
  
At Yugi's High school they where expecting two transfer students from   
  
Florida, Orlando.  
  
"I wonder when there going to get here?" asked Tea.  
  
"I wonder if there hott? I've heard American girls are hott! Said Joey, drool started to came out of his mouth.  
  
" Doubtfully they would even consider going two feet near you",  
  
remarked Seto.  
  
"Class! Get in you seats now the transfers have arrived", shouted   
  
the teacher, waving a huge bamboo stick threateningly, Joey barely dodged quick enough.  
  
Two girls then entered the room through the paperdoor. One flicked her white-blonde hair out of her blue eyes and looked over the class quietly.   
  
Another entered behind, her long black hair with slight brown highlights behind her shoulders. She regarded the classroom with chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Tea covered Joeys eyes as drool dripped upon his desk, Tristan followed Joeys example.  
  
Joey shouted in protest, and soon a large bamboo stick connected with his skull, knocking him cold momentarily. Before he hit the ground, he got a good view of what was under the girls skirts. The brown haired girl glared annoyedly and pointedly stepped on his head, the blond blushed and smoothed her skirt.  
  
  
  
The teacher turned and walked to the front of the class, clearing her throat.   
  
"Class, these are our new American transfer students, Michiko and Maylin Windershins. They'll be staying with us for the rest of the year," the teacher grinned broadly then looked pointedly at the students sitting," TEA!," she barked.  
  
Tea cringed and quickly hid the poking stick that she was using on Yugi. Yugi looked very thankful.   
  
"Tea, raise your hand! Michiko and Maylin shall be sitting in the empty seats," she paused and maliciously peered at her," You will be responsible for them throughout the year."  
  
Tea swallowed harshly and sunk into her seat.  
  
Maylin took her seat on the right of Tea and said,"Don't worry, we won't be that much trouble," she grinned pleasantly.  
  
"Speak for yourself,"Michiko smirked mischievously, then looked ahead at the back of Seto. Her eyes grew huge.  
  
Maylin shook her head,"That's a bad sign, her smirk is..never..a good thing."  
  
Tea swallowed nervously, then looked at the suddenly occupied Michiko.  
  
Joey leans forward and over. His seat was diagonal back from Michiko. He prodded her with the eraser from his pencil. Desparetly attempting to grab her attention. Unforunatly for Joey, her attention was a certian CEO of KaibaCorps.   
  
After several quiet moments from Michiko, she whipped around, her hair snapping and her eyes glinting malevolently. She quickly relieved him of the offending pencil and snapped it in two, then put it to good use by shoving it up his nostrils. Joey looked confused, surprised, and stupid.  
  
The teacher took her seat before noticing this spectical, "Joey!! Quite annoying Michiko! That's a week of detentions! And good job Michiko in retaliation," she grinned approvingly.  
  
Maylin leaned into Tea, "Does the teacher always allow things like that to be rewarded? Because if she does, then we're in a LOT of trouble!," she whispered frantically.  
  
Tea then slid even lower into her seat, if such a feat was possible since she was already more than half way to the floor.   
  
The teacher then went on with her lessons, systematically whacking the blackboard with her bamboo stick to emphasize the lessons on geometry. She then assigned the work and took her leave, sitting at her desk and drawing out a thick romance novel with a heavily muscled man and a frail woman in an awkward position on the cover.  
  
Maylin took one look at the first problem and paled unheathily for man, especially geometry was not her strong point. She then leaned closely to Tea, her eyes pleading for help. Tea shook her head solemnly, as stuck as she was. She pointed out the white hair boy behind Maylin and mouthed, "That's Bakura, he should be able to help you.."  
  
Maylin then straightened in her seat, then turned to see Bakura, with stark white hair pointing out in odd directions.   
  
She whispered faintly, "Help?" Her large eyes frightened of the math problems that she was faced with.  
  
Bakura rose an eyebrow.  
  
Maylin whispered, "Tea..said you would help..........please? I'm desperate here."  
  
Bakura agrees silently and proceeds to help.  
  
Michiko, meanwhile, looked upon her assigned work with a death glare. She muttered to herself a curse or two. This is impossible!! She hissed and turned to Tea, then sees Bakura and Maylin working together, then shrieks like a banshee.  
  
"Ms. Windershins!!," pissed that she was interupted from her lovely steamy sex scene in her book.  
  
Michiko shrinks a couple of inches, and releases her deathgrip from the back of her seat, and mutteres an apology.  
  
  
  
))a.n.: Michiko and Maylin are Wiccan witches, Michiko is capable of seeing aura's and a fire witch. Maylin has powers over all areas in divintion, she sometimes see's the past/present/future of the person she touches, also a water witch((  
  
Fourty five minutes later the tolling of the lunch bell signals the mad dash to the lunch area. Michiko thankfully patted her lunch sack, Maylin grabbed hers from her backpack, equally thankful. The yugi-gang had joined the stampede, except for Tea who looked upon her lunch with loving care and had waited for the two.   
  
Tea headed for the door, then turned to usher them on, "I'll show you where we sit for lunch..Don't want to be too late, ya know?"  
  
"Ok," chroused the sisters. Maylin then asked about Michiko's specticle . Her brows furrowed confusedly. Michiko answers sourly,"I need to ask your tarot cards something, then i'll tell you later..." Maylin reached into pocket and brought out her tarot deck. They followed Tea out side and towards the several sets of lunch tables. Weaving between the hungry students till they arrived at the table. Maylin sat and fluidly shuffled her deck. The Yugi gang joined them, food laden plates in hand.   
  
Michiko picked at her food, waiting for the tarot shark to finish her continous shuffling. Once Maylin was satisfied with her shuffling, she asked Michiko her question.   
  
Yugi watched as if in a trance at the cards, his eyes huge, at least more than usual.   
  
Maylins cards were more than ancient, older than the millenium items. The vibrations he recieved told him this easily. Bakura as well was eyeing the cards with interest. At the moment, he was being possessed by the millenium ring.   
  
Maylin pulled three cards off the top, The Death, The Tower, and the Knight of Cups. Michiko groaned and Maylin peered at her with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Happy now?" Michiko glared and looked away, straight into Setos shoulder. She yelped and jumped back, eyes wide with surprise, then rubbed her nose with a groan.  
  
Bakura leaned forward, a shrewd expression on his face. "Where did you get those cards, Maylin?" he purred malicously.  
  
Maylin answered pleasantly, "Oh, they've been in my family for oh, I'd say a couple thousand years, " she grinned, "It's older than Maximillion Pegasus' eye is said to be. He attempted to buy them, along with a few other heirloom's, naturally though, we refused-" Michiko interupted,"He was especially interested in buying these old golden eye-looking things. A bracelet and ring I do believe that we got from a friend in Egypt," She shrugged and continued picking at her food.  
  
The Yugi group looked a little disturbed and pointedly looked away. Bakura, however, looked to be -very- interested. He grinned wider," A friend, you say? What type of friend?"  
  
"An exchange student from Egypt," Michiko said simply, eyeing him suspiciously, for he was STILL glowing.  
  
Bakura leaned closely to Maylin from across the table, a suave smile on his face, " I would be very interested in seeing this artifact, I'm aspiring to perhaps one day be a archaeologist, like my father some day,"he reached forward for Maylins hand. Michiko eyed his hand, but let him continue unmolested.  
  
Joey, on the far side of the table looked down, then loudly exclaimed,"But Bakura? You told -me- that you hated tha-!,"He was cut off with a death glare from Bakura. He quietly went to pushing his food around the plate, appearing a little shorter suddenly.  
  
Maylin blushed crimson as Bakura softly gripped her hand.   
  
Maylin stutters, "Uh-um..su-sure, why not?"  
  
Bakura purred and brought Maylins hand up to his mouth, intending her drop a gentle kiss there, when quite suddenly Michiko jumped up and whacked him the hand with a magically appearing mallet. "You freak! Step away from the twin!!"  
  
Tristan looked up from his pile of mush, the cafeterias idea of edible food and says with a mouth full of spread, effectively spraying the three square feet of with 'chicken', "You're twins?"   
  
Maylin picked off a couple of pieces of the offending chicken, "Yes, we are..Actually born of couple of months apart, but nevertheless, twin."  
  
Yugi, now possessed by Yami, spoke up,"Interesting," he said in his deep, nearly suductive voice. Michiko was back to being occupied with the shoulder of Seto.  
  
Bakura woke up from from being knocked cold from Michiko's mallet of doom. Now being unpossessed by his Yami wondered who the hell was the girl that was peering at him so worriedly. "Hello?" He said in a pleasant sort of voice. "Who is this?" Bakura didn't remember much after being possessed by his Yami, and unfortunatly didn't know that he had -almost- kissed her hand. Maylin then narrowed her eyes and smacked him. "Jerk!," exclaimed Maylin.  
  
Michiko painfully tore her eyes from the shoulder of Seto, her current beloved and set a nasty glare upon the unlucky Bakura. The temperture dropped of couple of degrees.  
  
Meanwhile inside the millenium necklace, the Yami cringed.   
  
The bell signaled that lunch had ended, and the students filed back into their classes. The Yugi-gang, with Michiko and Maylin in tote handed for History. The teacher announced to the class that a new project was on the horizon, and pairs would be working together for this new assignment. The subject: Ancient Egypt(surprise, surprise)  
  
))A.N.: Eris: I just had to do that  
  
Artemis: That was MY idea!  
  
Eris: Like Hell!  
  
Artemis: Only if you join me ^-^  
  
Eris: oh forget it..  
  
Artemis: Onwards then with the fic! ^-^(( 


End file.
